The aim of this study is to determine the association of lupus risk factors with low bone mineral density in Caucasian and African American women with lupus, after controlling for tradition risk factors for low BMD. The hypothesis to be examined is that the negative effect of lupus on BMD at the hip and spine is greater in Caucasian than in African American women and that traditional risk factors for low BDM are associated with low BMD at the hip or lumbar spine in women with lupus after controlling for traditional risk factors for low BMD.